


The Kwon Family + Jungkook

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alexander Lee Eusebio is in this story as kevin's boyfriend, JJ Project are the parents of Youngjae Yugyeom BamBam & Jackson, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Twins, M/M, Mark Tuan and Kevin Woo are G-Dragon's sons in this story, My OC is G-Dragon's daughter in this story, Namjin are Yoongi Hoseok Jimin Taehyung & Jungkook's parents, No Smut, Zelo is the only person from B.A.P in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: Jungkook falls in love with Kwon Jiyong who just happens to be his friends dad





	The Kwon Family + Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what i'm doing anymore

Jiyong: WHAT!!!!!

Jack: dad calm down 

Jiyong: I AM CALM

 

Kevin and Mark came out of there rooms and into the kitchen to see why jiyong was yalling

 

Kevin: what's going on

Jiyong: YOUR SISTER INVITED JUNGKOOK TO STAY THE WEEK WITH US WHILE HIS FAMILY IS ON VACATION

Mark: jack you know dad has a crush on him

Jiyong: I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM MARK HE IS JUST A KID


End file.
